Pro větší dobro
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Harry je během války zajat a odveden k Voldemortovi. V jeho sídle se setká s někým, koho by tady nikdy nečekal.


**Pro větší dobro**

V malé podzemní kobce bylo vlhko a páchlo to v ní zatuchlinou. V samotném koutě temné místnosti bez jakéhokoli nábytku se krčil chlapec, vyhublý po dlouhém hladovění, kolena si tiskl pod bradu a zahalený jen v bezbarvých cárech látky, které zůstaly z jeho šatů, se snažil ubránit chladu, jenž se už tak dost podepsal na jeho zdraví, a on se stále častěji hroutil na zem, krčíc se do klubíčka a bezmocně lapajíc po dechu v úděsných záchvatech kašle, při nichž mu zurčelo v plicích.

Byl tady už dlouho, příliš dlouho už byla tahle díra, kde ho pohřbili zaživa, tím jediným, co mu zbývalo. Celé týdny už neviděl nikoho, kromě těch zatracených mozkomorů, jež ho vytrvale a cílevědomě přiváděli k šílenství. Jak moc by uvítal, aby za ním někdo přišel, ať už přítel nebo naopak. Takhle mu nezbývalo nic jiného než mlčky doufat, že se mu podaří utéct, nebo to definitivně ukončit.

Ano, takhle skončil slavný chlapec, který zůstal naživu. Pokořený a na kolenou, zoufale si přející vlastní smrt, jen aby se zbavil vlastního trápení.

Těžké dřevěné dveře zavrzaly a do cely vstoupila vysoká postava v dlouhém plášti černém jako uhel. Harry pracně odlepil pohled od podlahy a zahleděl se na příchozího, musel se hodně snažit, aby dokázal přemýšlet. Muž byl statný, měl široká ramena, světlé vlasy a ve tváři zřetelný výraz pohrdání a posměchu. Že by to byl další z Voldemortových poskoků, kterého Harry ještě nezná? Nebylo by divu, v poslední době se k němu přidalo tolik lidí… ze strachu.

„Ale ale, tak takhle jsi skončil, hošánku, kdo by to byl tušil…" Muž se mu zcela nepokrytě vysmíval a užíval si pocit, že má nad Harrym, který klopí hlavu a bolestně si uvědomuje, že horší už to být nemůže, navrch. Namířil na něj hůlku. „Vstaň, Pottere, Pán s tebou chce mluvit," zavrčel rozkazovačně.

Harry ho poslechl. Se try pevně sevřenými, aby mu neuniklo útrpné zasténání, a zamlženýma očima prošel kolem smrtijeda a vyšel z cely, mezi lopatkami zabodnutou jeho hůlku. Beze slova procházeli dlouhými chodbami, které byly osvětlené pouze hořícími loučemi v držácích na hrubých kamenných zdech. Co si pro něj Voldemort asi přichystal, proč ho nenechá bídně zemřít v jeho vězení jako prašivého psa? Psa… Přál si, aby jeho smrt byla stejně rychlá a milosrdná jako ta Siriusova. Ale věděl, že to tak nebude. Voldemort se nespokojí s obyčejnou vraždou, potřebuje ho zničit, zesměšnit, udělá si z něj hračku, pro své pobavení ho bude celé hodiny mučit dokud Harry nepřijde o rozum, a nakonec ho zabije, aby si dokázal, že nad ním skutečně zvítězil. Přestože Harry představu, že bude konečně po všem, vítal, tohle nebyly zrovna příjemné vyhlídky.

Místnost, do které vstoupil, byla tak jasně osvětlená, že ho to po vší té bodlo do očí, a rozlehlá téměř jako Velká síň v Bradavicích. Rozhlédl se okolo sebe a okamžitě zapomněl na mladého smrtijeda, kterého měl v patách. Byl tam. Seděl na zdobeném křesle ve vzdálenější části haly, světlou kůži, křivý nos, inteligentní a pozorné modré oči, stříbrný plnovous… Harry se zapotácel.

„Pane profesore…" Nevěděl, co by měl říct, na co se ho zeptat. Vždyť Brumbál měl být přece mrtvý, sám ho viděl, jak se po zásahu smrtelnou kletbou zřítil z astronomické věže… A teď byl tady. Živý, zdravý –

„Pane," blonďák se podřízeně uklonil směrem k bývalému řediteli a mlčky vycouval z místnosti.

Proč smrtijed říká Brumbálovi pane? A kde je vlastně –

„Snad jsem ti nechyběl, můj mladý příteli?"

Harry se prudce otočil, když za sebou zaslechl ten tichý, syčivý hlas. Voldemort, přesně jak si ho pamatoval. Ploský a jakoby hadí obličej, ve kterém žhnuly rudé oči. Harry, bez hůlky zcela bezmocný, zděšeně sledoval, jak jeho noční můra lehce kráčí k Brumbálovi, jehož klidný výraz se zvláštním poloúsměvem Harryho mátl. Chtěl se zeptat, co se děje, varovat Brumbála, aby byl opatrný, protože Voldemort určitě něco chystá, ale něco mu v tom bránilo.

„Všechno podle plánu, Tome?" Brumbál se obrátil na Voldemorta, ruce volně spuštěné podél těla, ve všech rysech letité tváře se odrážela spokojenost.

„Naprosto, _pane_," odpověděl Voldemort jízlivě, dívaje se na Harryho, na tenkých bezkrevných rtech zlomyslný úsměv.

„Profesore? Smím se zeptat, o co tady jde?" Harry ztěží promluvil, snaže se z hlavy vypudit myšlenku, že už to ví, ale to přece nemohla být pravda, muselo to být jinak, než to vypadalo, Brumbál prostě _nemohl_ být na druhé straně, nemohl se přidat _k němu_…

„Ale no tak, Harry," Brumbál ho jemně pokáral. „Řekl bych, že už jsi na to mohl přijít sám, chlapče… nebo ne?"

Harrymu se zatmělo před očima. Takže to bylo doopravdy tak, Brumbál je zradil. Zradil všechny, kteří na něj spoléhali, zradil školu, zradil jeho, Harryho… po tom všem, co řekl. „Jak jste jen mohl? My vám _věřili_…" vyplivl to slovo, jako by to byla nadávka. V hrudi ho bolela. „Proč?"

„Pro větší dobro, Harry, samozřejmě." Brumbálovi se v očích objevil fanatický lesk. Najednou už to nebyl tentýž člověk, kterého Harry znal a obdivoval, byl to někdo úplně jiný. „Jen si to zkus představit… Svět, ve kterém se my kouzelníci nemusíme skrývat, protože mudlové, ta podřadná rasa je vymýcena nebo zotročena… A my, vládnoucí světu, tak jak to mělo vždycky být…"

Harrymu vstoupily do očí slzy. Jak jen si mohl nevšimnout… „A Grindelwald?"

„Grindelwald byl velice zajímavý člověk, svým způsobem jsem ho měl docela rád…" připustil Brumbál nevzrušeně. „Plánovali jsme to spolu. Pak to ale začalo vypadat, že by snad chtěl být mocnější než já, a to jsem – jak jistě pochopíš – nemohl dovolit… proto jsem ho zabil."

Voldemort, stále hledící na Harryho, který byl ztuhlý hrůzou, se uchichtl.

„Až o mnoho let později jsem potkal tady Toma a pochopil jsem, že to je on, koho jsem hledal. Byl dost starý, aby se dal spolehlivě odhalit jeho neobyčejný čarodějný potenciál, a přitom mladý, takže jsem mohl zasahovat do formování jeho osobnosti, přizpůsobit si jej k obrazu svému a udělat z něj svého společníka. Ani to nebylo tak těžké, měl jsem k tomu skvělé podmínky, jako jeho učitel… a on ke mně vzhlížel…" Jeho oči byly ledové jako nikdy předtím.

Harry nedokázal přemýšlet. Jediné, co se mu honilo hlavou, bylo to, že Brumbál nejen že táhl s Voldemortem za jeden provaz, ale že si ho _stvořil_. To Brumbál byl hlavní postavou v téhle válce, on to všechno zavinil. „A to všechno, co jste říkal… Fénixův řád… byla jen přetvářka?"

„Ne, Harry, byl to plán, dokonalý plán! Copak ty v tom tu genialitu nevidíš? Oni bojovali proti něčemu, co nebylo, pokládali za to životy a já mezitím mohl uskutečňovat svoje plány na ovládnutí světa… A to nemluvím o tom, že byla zábava sledovat jejich „boj proti Voldemortovi", když vším tím, co proti němu podnikali, nám přihrávali do karet. Je to zvláštní, viď? Někdy už se to prostě tak vyvine…"

Rozechvěl se, když si uvědomil, že se rozhovor chýlí ke konci. K čemu mu byly veškeré jeho pokusy porazit Voldemorta, pokud to nemohl být on, kdo zvítězí a skončí válku dobra a zla? Pokud musí Voldemort vyhrát – s Brumbálovou pomocí – k čemu to všechno? Vždyť to bylo zbytečné…

„Nu, milý Harry, musím se tě na něco zeptat, i když vím, co mi odpovíš," Brumbál si zklamaně povzdychl. „Ale lidé někdy dovedou překvapit… a já pořád tak nějak doufám, že zrovna ty mě překvapíš."

„Nerozumím, _profesore_," utrousil Harry.

„Řekněme to jinak, Pottere, srozumitelněji." Do hovoru se teď zapojil i Voldemort. „Máš dvě možnosti. Buď se připojíš k nám, protože – proč si to nepřiznat? – s tebou budeme mít veškerou moc, kterou potřebujeme. Nebo…" výmluvně poklepal dlouhými prsty na svoji hůlku.

„Takže, Harry, přidáš se k nám?" Brumbál se na něj usmál a vstřícně rozpřáhl ruce.

Harry zuřivě zaťal pěsti. Přidat se k nim? K Voldemortovi, který zavraždil jeho rodiče? K Brumbálovi, který zradil? Copak by se mohl sám sobě podívat do očí?! „Nikdy."

Brumbál pokýval hlavou. „Jistě. V tom případě mi ovšem nedáváš na vybranou." Pokynul Voldemortovi. Ten se zlým úsměvem vytáhl hůlku a namířil ji Harrymu na srdce.

„_Avada Kedavra."_


End file.
